Sanctuary
by dragoncymru
Summary: The TARDIS lands on the peaceful planet of Sanctuary - home to the Order of Eternity. Katherine encounters a strange fugitive, but soon another visitor arrives. Can the Doctor prevent the inhuman plans of a ruthless scientist? A Season 2 TARDIS Adventure.
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue**

The rain lashed down as the cloaked figure struggled up the mountain. The winding path ahead was only lit sporadically when lightning split the night sky with a deafening crack. The figure looked up as the storm also illuminated the large and impressive stone building that sat atop the crag.

_Alarms and klaxons sounded as he ran along the gleaming white and metal corridor. He knew the escape pods were in this direction, but would he reach them in time? He could hear the running footsteps behind him and knew that she would kill him if he was caught._

His foot slipped again on the wet stone and he slid backwards down the twisting and treacherous path, almost losing his balance and tumbling over the edge of the mountain. But his large hands gripped onto a nearby boulder and his powerful arms pulled himself upwards and back onto the path. He couldn't give up now. This was his only chance at life.

_He shut the hatch to the escape pod and shuffled forwards towards the controls. For a moment he panicked that he wouldn't understand the mechanisms, but fortunately the operation of the escape pod was designed to be simple. He thumped at the large red release button. _

The stone building was getting closer now and every time the lightning illuminated it, he could see more detail. It was enormous, with huge towers and minarets like a massive cathedral. Hideous stone gargoyles leered from buttresses whilst angels prayed in curved recesses.

_With a soundless explosion, the escape pod jettisoned from the ship. For a moment it floated without direction, but as gravity took control, it started to fall towards the small blue and green planet below_.

The figure reached the huge wooden doors of the building and hammered on them repeatedly. He was now exhausted by his efforts and fell to his knees with this final exertion, rain dripping from his sodden cloak.

After a few moments, one of the doors opened slowly with a groan to reveal a bald man dressed in a simple brown robe. The man looked out into the storm and then curiously down at the unexpected visitor. His eyes widened in alarm as the stranger's cloak fell back revealing the misshapen face beneath.

The figure on the ground reached up his large hands towards the man and the soft, warm lighting that was behind him. "Sanctuary!"

**1.**

The TARDIS tumbled through the twisting blue and white miasma of the Time Vortex.

Inside the TARDIS, the Doctor stood at the central console still humming one of the 'Jackals' recent hits as he idly pressed button and dials. Katherine de Gallois stood next to him, her face illuminated by the light from the console as it rose and fell.

"Where to now?" asked the Doctor cheerily. "Somewhere exciting?" He grinned. "They have this fantastic space casino 'The Solar Queen' in Sector 17." He started twisting dials. "Twenty sixth century I think….."

Katherine winced a little, closing her eyes. Normally that would have sounded wonderful, but they had not long returned to the TARDIS after the 'Jackals' gig party. She had danced for what seemed like hours and drank perhaps a few glasses of wine too many. "What about somewhere a little peaceful?" she said quietly.

The Doctor grinned. "A bit worse for wear?" He nudged her playfully with his elbow. "I'd have thought all that dancing with Gary Tanner would've helped?"

Katherine smiled coyly. "Gary was very charming."

"I'm sure he was…."

The Doctor was interrupted by the wheezing, groaning sound of the TARDIS materialising as the central pillar of light of the console slowly came to a halt.

"Hello, we've landed!" said the Doctor, his eyes wide with excitement. He checked the readings on the console. "I think you may get your wish Katherine – seems peaceful enough." He operated the door controls, grabbed his long brown coat from where it was thrown over the curved barrier that surrounded the console, and bounded towards the doors like an eager puppy going for a walk.

With a resigned smile, Katherine picked up her dark leather coat and followed.

***************

The monk carried the wooden tray up the steps as he done so each morning for the last few days. On the tray was a plate of bread and berries together with a small pitcher of fresh milk and a mug. He reached the door at the top of the stone steps and balanced the tray on one hand as he knocked respectfully on it.

To his surprise there was no reply, so he pushed open the door and walked inside.

The small room beyond had a rough bed, a table and chair. But there was no sign of life.

The monk hurriedly put down the tray. Then he noticed the window was open and he crossed to it, looking down onto the almost sheer drop of the mountainside below. He ran back to the door and shouted down the stone corridor.

"Our guest has gone!"

**2.**

The Doctor took a deep lungful of air and the let it out slowly. He turned and smiled at Katherine as she left the TARDIS and closed the door behind her. "This peaceful enough for you?" he said, gesturing to the magnificent scenery around them.

Katherine's eyes widened and she nodded slowly. "It's beautiful."

The TARDIS had landed near the top of a lightly forested alpine mountain and the grass beneath it was still slightly damp with early morning dew. Overhead, two small moons were visible in the bright blue, almost azure, sky and lit by a strong sun that was pleasantly warm on Katherine's face. The air was fresh and clean, and as she took a few steps, she could see down the valley and a deep, rushing river that sparkled in the sun at the bottom. There were tall, snow-capped purple and grey mountains in the distance.

The entire vista was as breathtaking and as tranquil as she could have ever imagined. "Where are we?"

The Doctor shrugged, still smiling. "Dunno. Does it matter?"

Katherine shook her head, unable to tear her eyes away from the majesty of the scene around her. "Not really." She couldn't see any sign of habitation. "Do you think anyone else lives here?"

"Who knows, we could be the first to see this."

"Our Paradise!" whispered Katherine.

The Doctor thrust his hands into his pockets. "So, what now?"

Katherine smiled affectionately at him. "I just want to walk…….on my own for a while."

The Doctor opened his mouth to protest, but then just nodded with a small smile. He could tell that Katherine wanted some 'down time' alone. "All right. Let's say an hour and the meet back here?"

Katherine nodded and then impulsively reached up and stroked his cheek affectionately. "Thank you."

The Doctor grinned and then started climbing up the hill, his long brown coat flapping around him in the cool, gentle breeze. "Have fun," he called over his shoulder.

Katherine smiled and started gently downwards, glad that the Doctor understood how she felt. He loved to just bounce between adventures, almost without taking a breath, but Katherine was beginning to get a little weary. She loved travelling but it seemed that she hadn't really stayed in one place for simply ages.

She kicked off her shoes and walked down the grassy mountainside, enjoying the feel of the dew soaked grass between her toes.

And totally unaware that she was being watched………..

**3.**

Humming some appropriate 'Rodgers and Hammerstein' music, the Doctor climbed up to the peak of the mountain and was surveying the valley below. It was much cooler at the higher altitude and the wind whipped through his hair as he enjoyed the fantastic view that seemed to go on for miles in all directions.

As he pivoted around, he noticed to his surprise and delight, a huge stone building that was perched on the top of the next mountain. Shading his eyes from the glare of the sun he looked closer. It seemed to be some kind of fortress, but it was impossible to make out details from this distance.

"Interesting," he murmured, "I wonder if anyone's at home?"

As curious as ever and knowing that he had almost an hour to kill before meeting Katherine, the Doctor decided to walk down the side of the mountain. If he kept on the side that faced the stone building, perhaps he could see any signs of life?

*******************

Katherine had reached a small river that ran down the mountain, clearly a tributary of the river that rushed through the valley below. Walking alongside the river, she soon found a small copse of trees that shaded her from the sun and decided to take a moment's rest.

She put her shoes and jacket on a small rock besides her and knelt by the river. Leaning forward, she cupped her hands and scooped out some of the cold water from the river. Although it was icy cold, it was clean and refreshing, with a wonderfully pure taste. Katherine closed her eyes and sighed contentedly

After a moment she leant forwards again to scoop some more water, but suddenly gasped in fear.

Reflected in the water was a hideous face - the face of a figure that loomed over her.

********************

The Doctor walked down the mountain, always trying to keep the stone building in view. As he walked through a lightly wooded area however, he stopped and listened. He could hear the sound of horses' hooves steadily approaching. "So there is life here after all."

He smiled nonchalantly as, from the shadows of the trees, emerged five figures on horseback. They were dressed in long brown robes with hoods worn up so that their faces were hidden. The Doctor noticed a stout wooden staff tied to the saddle of each of the horses.

**4.**

"Lovely morning!" said the Doctor cheerily with a wave to the mysterious riders.

One of the figures trotted up to him. The horse stopped in front of the Doctor and the rider looked down. "Who are you? What are you doing here?" It was a man's voice, brusque and guarded.

The Doctor shrugged. "Just out for a walk; get some exercise. I'm the Doctor by the way……."

The rider threw back his hood to reveal a bald man in his thirties with a serious face and a hooked nose. "I am Garan of the Order of Eternity."

"Nice to meet you Garan"

Garan frowned. "Not many travellers come to this planet - we are used to being alone."

The Doctor scratched his neck. "Well, bit of a mystery tour really. Where……are we exactly?"

"You are on our planet of Sanctuary."

"Oh, nice name- very homely. I suppose that building over there is your…… monastery?"

Garan smiled grimly. "It is, and we do not persecute our visitors. You are welcome to stay with us, as long as you respect our customs." He nodded to the other riders and at his instruction they pulled back their hoods to reveal three men and one woman, all with shaven heads like Garan.

The Doctor grinned. "Brilliant! My friend Katherine is just taking a walk on the other side of the slope. If we can just pick her up first?"

*******************

They reached the TARDIS and the Doctor jumped down from the horse where he had been riding behind Garan. He checked his watch – he was almost half an hour late and yet there was no sign of Katherine.

"That's odd," he said looking around, "I thought she'd be back by now."

Garan pointed to the ground. "She went down there; her tracks are easy to follow."

The Doctor nodded, a slightly worried look on his face, as they walked down the slope and into the copse of trees by the small, rushing river.

"Oh no," he groaned as he spotted Katherine's shoes and jacket lying discarded on a rock. He picked up the jacket and looked around anxiously. "What's happened to you?" he muttered to himself. Then he noticed a fleeting look pass between Garan and the other monks. "What is it?" he demanded urgently. "Tell me!"

But before Garan could answer, they all looked up as they heard the unmistakeable roar of a spaceship as it descended into the atmosphere.

**5.**

Katherine's fist beat down on her assailant's back again and again but she knew it was useless. She had struggled and kicked like a wildcat but he had just picked her up and flung her over his back like a sack of flour. His strength was enormous she thought; even with her weight he bounded up the slope across rocks as if she weighed no more than a baby.

"Please," she groaned, "let go of me!"

To her great surprise, her kidnapper stopped running, turned around to see that no-one was following and then set her down gently on the grass.

Katherine stifled a gasp as she saw his face again. It was ugly and misshapen beyond measure. One eye was dark and normal whilst the other was higher on his face and covered by a misty white cataract. Both had dark, bushy eyebrows above them. His forehead protruded forward and his brown hair was coarse and unkempt. The nose was hooked and bent to one side whilst the mouth was lopsided with a thick top lip and filled with only a few, jagged teeth. The chin was large and covered in dark stubble. Her kidnapper wore a simple dark green belted tunic and dark brown trousers and boots, and stood awkwardly, hunched forwards so that his powerful arms almost dragged along the floor like an ape.

Katherine saw all this in a second before she sprang to her feet and started to sprint away.

But the creature was too fast and loped after her. It grabbed her arm and dragged her back to the ground again. Katherine immediately resumed struggling, lashing out with her arms.

The creature caught her flailing arms with ease and pulled her close.

"Please," it said gruffly, "I won't hurt you."

Katherine reeled back, shocked at the gentle and quiet voice, and then looked deeply into the creature's eyes for the first time. Although grotesque in appearance, she could see no malice within so she relaxed and stopped struggling. "Alright," she finally gasped, trying to control her fear and revulsion, "who are you? What do you want with me?"

"My name is Ranac……." he replied

But he was cut off as a spaceship screamed overhead, its' engines firing as it started a descent pattern.

Ranac stared fearfully at Katherine, his good eye rolling wide with panic and fear. "We must run," he cried. "She is coming!"

**6.**

The Doctor looked up at the ship as it came into land lower in the valley, his hand shielding the glare of the sun. The ship looked like a typical freighter or transport with four engine pods at the rear. "I think your planet is getting more and more crowded Garan?" He turned back to the monk and his face hardened. "What's happened to Katherine?"

Garan paused then met the Doctor's gaze. "In truth, I do not know. But a guest has been staying with us at the monastery. A very…... unusual man that might cause your friend some alarm. This morning we found him missing."

The Doctor wiped a hand through his hair worriedly. "And all she wanted was some peace and quiet. What do you mean by unusual?"

"His appearance was disfigured and misshapen, although I do not believe there was evil in him." Garan turned his horse around. "We must meet those from the ship. What will you do?"

The Doctor paused in indecision. "All these visitors here – I'd be surprised if they weren't connected. I'll come with you. I think we might learn more about your other guest that could be useful. I just hope that Katherine can take care of herself for a while."

He jumped up behind Garan and with the rest of the monks trotted down the mountain slope towards where the ship had landed. It only took a few minutes and by the time they arrived, a landing ramp had already been lowered. The Doctor dismounted and watched with interest as the hatch swung upwards and figures started down the ramp.

They looked human but their features with cruder and harsher, like Neanderthals, with heavy brows and coarse dark hair. Large, well over six feet tall, and powerfully built, they wore simple black tabards with a silver trim. In their enormous hands they carried powerful looking energy rifles.

Behind these fearsome creatures strode a woman wearing a smart silver silk jacket, a wide black belt, dark trousers and high boots. In her late thirties, she had brown tightly curled hair and a strikingly attractive, almost aristocratic face with piercing grey eyes.

The woman smiled as she saw the Doctor and the monks. "Good morning." Her accent was clipped and precise. "I am Doctor Elizabeth Meralda." She put her hands on her hips confidently. "I believe you have property that belongs to me."


	2. Chapter 2

**7.**

Ranac tugged at Katherine's hand, his face full of panic. "Please – we must return to the Sanctuary."

Katherine pulled her hand back. "Slow down! What Sanctuary?"

Ranac licked his dry lips. "There is a Sanctuary of monks not far from here. They will protect us."

"Protect us from what?" Katherine remembered what Ranac had said and pointed across to where the ship had landed. "From whoever's on that ship? A woman?"

Ranac nodded quickly. "Dr Meralda. She has come for me. If she finds me she will…. kill me. Please," he tugged at her hand again, "come with me."

Katherine had always thought that she was a good judge of character. She could see that Ranac was telling her the truth and was completely terrified of his pursuer. She had dozens more questions but saw that Ranac was getting more distressed by the second. He was a powerful, frightening man. What kind of fate could reduce him to this state? "Alright, but I have to find my friend as well."

The words had hardly ever left her mouth when Ranac grabbed her hand and started up the slope at an incredible speed.

They tore through bushes and over rocks as they climbed, until they reached the peak and Katherine caught sight of the monastery that sat imposingly on the adjacent mountain. Ranac hardly paused but scrambled down the slope on the other side until he came to a deep ravine.

Katherine slowed to a halt and was steadied by her new friend. The wind blew at her curly brown hair. "How are we going to get across?" she gasped, her lungs bursting after the crippling pace of their sprint. The ravine was at least fifteen feet across and was almost sheer faced, going down hundreds of feet to a gorge below.

Ranac just grinned and picked her up over his shoulder and Katherine's eyes widened in alarm as she guessed what he was going to do. "No!" she screamed.

Ranac took two steps backwards and then leapt forwards, Katherine's scream in his ears.

They sailed through the air, across the ravine, and Ranac landed gracefully on the other side, dropping Katherine gently back on her feet.

"What…..why……?" she sobbed, tears in her eyes. And then the exhilaration of it took over and she sobbed with laughter. "That was……amazing!" Katherine thumped Ranac on his shoulder. He smiled at her and then took her hand before they both started towards the monastery again.

**8**.

Garan regarded Dr Meralda coldly. "I am Garan of the Order of Eternity. We have nothing of yours here."

Meralda raised an eyebrow. "Unfortunately, yes I'm afraid you have. We've been scanning this planet for almost a day trying to pinpoint where the pod landed. Fortunately there is virtually no metallic density of any kind – it stood out as soon as we tried this area. Oh, he's here all right."

The Doctor walked forwards. "He?" he frowned. "Your property is a 'he'?"

Meralda gave a glacial smile and folded her arms in front of her. "I'm sorry, we haven't been introduced?"

The Doctor walked towards Dr Meralda with his arm outstretched in greeting. "I'm the Doctor!"

She ignored his hand. "Really? What are you doing here?"

"Oh, just visiting, you know, taking in the air." The Doctor's voice hardened. "Who are you looking for?"

Meralda looked between the Doctor and Garan. "Does he speak for you?" she asked coolly.

Garan shook his head. "He does not. But I know of whom you speak. What do you want of him?"

"I want him back."

"But he has claimed Sanctuary with our order."

"Whoa, whoa," interrupted the Doctor impatiently and stared at Meralda. "You're talking about a person here – even if he is some kind of slave."

Meralda rolled her eyes impatiently. "He's not even that – he's an experiment!"

The Doctor was lost for words. "What do you mean an experiment……?" he exploded angrily, but a thought suddenly struck him and he turned to Garan. "Hang on. This is the same man that went missing this morning?"

Garan nodded. "His name is Ranac."

"You mean he is not with you in the monastery?" interrupted Meralda angrily. She turned to one of the hulking creatures that accompanied her. "Fobus, search the area. Use the heat sensors. If you find him – bring him back alive and unhurt."

One of the creatures next to Meralda bowed his head. "Yes, Doctor," he growled. Picking a sensor device from his belt, he motioned for another four of the creatures to go with him. They bounded away across the slope leaving only two creatures- one standing each side of Meralda.

A charming smile appeared on her face. "Brother Garan, if Ranac has returned to your monastery, I humbly ask that you release him to me. It's for his own good."

Garan regarded her carefully, his face unreadable. "If he is with our brotherhood, then it is a matter for Father Claudian, the head of our order, to decide." He turned his horse around. "You will come with us."

**9.**

The Doctor watched open-mouthed as Garan and the other monks trotted away. Then he felt an arm slip into his and turned to see Dr Meralda smiling sweetly at him.

"I think we started off on the wrong foot, don't you?" Her eyes sparkled. "Please, call me Elizabeth. Doctor, did you say? Doctor 'who' exactly?" She started to lead the slightly stunned Doctor after the monks, pausing only to click her fingers behind her back.

The two remaining creatures instantly fell into line behind them like an armed escort.

Or trained pets.

*********************

Ranac and Katherine had reached the mountain path that led up to the monastery.

"We will be safe here," said Ranac, looking up at the tall structure above them.

"I hope you're right," replied Katherine worriedly. "I need to find the Doctor." She stopped as she saw the monastery for the first time. "That's incredible," she breathed, "like a cathedral."

Ranac just smiled and increased the pace of his loping gait.

Katherine hurried to catch up with him. "Ranac, what does this Meralda want with you?"

Ranac stopped and held Katherine's small hand in his. "Not here," he whispered. "Not now."

*********************

"They're called Modoans" explained Dr Meralda casually as they climbed a twisting path on the mountain slope, still trailing after Garan and the monks.

The Doctor had already extricated himself from Meralda's arm and was now walking besides her with his hands in his coat pocket. "And this Ranac?"

Meralda smiled. "Oh, he's a very special Modoan."

"Special how exactly?" asked the Doctor evenly.

"Oh, come now Doctor," chided Meralda playfully. "You can hardly expect me to reveal trade secrets now, can you? Oh look," she pointed ahead of them. "It appears we have arrived!"

The Doctor looked up at the enormous stone building at the top of the mountain. It was now past midday and the sun was almost directly overhead, glinting off the intricate stone carvings and gargoyles. It certainly was impressive, thought the Doctor, almost like a fortress rather than a monastery.

Garan and the other monks had reached the large wooden doors that had been opened to reveal the stone courtyard beyond. The Doctor caught sight of more monks that had stopped their daily business of sweeping and carrying to look at their strange visitors.

Garan turned to the Doctor and Meralda as they approached the doors. "We will fetch you refreshment and then you must speak to Father Claudian."

**10.**

The meeting hall was a large rectangular room with a very high ceiling. Magnificent stained glass windows that depicted stylised pictures of monks worshipping what resembled a glowing star or sun were set between the huge stone buttresses. Along the middle of the room was a long wooden table with low benches either side. At the end of the table was a larger, though still simple, chair.

Monks had brought the Doctor and Meralda some large but simple platters of bread, fruit and meat, together with some large clay pitchers of water. The Doctor tucked in happily, thanking the monks for their hospitality whilst Meralda politely declined and paced up and down, her high boots clicking on the flagstones. Her two Modoan guards simply took up a position near the doorway and did not touch the proffered food. At least, the Doctor noticed, their energy weapons had been slung over their backs.

"Doctor!"

There was the sound of running feet from the doorway as both the Doctor and Meralda spun around.

Katherine hugged the Doctor tightly and he grinned with delight. "Are you alright?" he asked.

"I'm fine," she nodded.

"How touching," smiled Meralda sweetly. "This must be your companion Doctor?"

The Doctor nodded. "Katherine, this is….."

"You're Meralda aren't you?" finished Katherine coldly.

Meralda arched an amused eyebrow. "Dr Elizabeth Meralda, my dear." She looked past Katherine to the door. "I was told you had met someone I know?" she said lightly. Then her voice hardened. "Where is Ranac?"

"He is in his quarters."

They all turned as they heard a man's voice from the doorway. It was a monk dressed in a dark purple robe. Unlike the shaven heads of the others he had a shock of white hair above an angular face with a strong jaw.

His eyes were a flint grey and the Doctor knew at once that the leader of the Brotherhood was no fool.

"You must be Father Claudian," said the Doctor with a smile. "Thank you for taking care of Katherine."

Claudian gave a brief nod to the Doctor as he walked into the hall, and then sat on the large chair at the end of the table. Garan and two other monks followed him in and stood a respectful distance behind as Claudian turned his attention back to Meralda.

"Ranac has claimed Sanctuary here," he said simply. "Why should I release him to you?"

**11.**

If Dr Meralda was taken aback by Claudian's bluntness, then she covered it quickly and a charming smile appeared on her face. "Father Claudian," she purred with a nod of respect, "Ranac is a member of my staff and…… a vital part of my research program."

"But he told me that you were going to kill him?" interrupted Katherine angrily.

Meralda took a breath and spread her hands. "Ranac doesn't always know what he is saying my dear," she said smoothly, "and as you know Father, Modoans aren't always the brightest of races."

"Does that give him any less right to freedom - especially if he is afraid for his life?" countered Claudian.

The Doctor watched the debate with interest. He could see that Meralda was losing her patience but trying to mask it, whilst Claudian was clearly a cool and clever man.

"Father Claudian, I have paid for the Modoans in good faith….." Meralda started.

"You mean they're slaves?" spat Katherine. She had never been comfortable with the concept of slavery – even in her own time on the plantations and before she had met the Doctor.

Meralda's temper finally snapped. "Yes, but it is perfectly legal!" She took a breath and turned back to Claudian. "Father, Modoan bond slaves are used in many parts of the galaxy – especially since those Ood creatures went berserk and massacred the operations plant. You must know this?"

Claudian inclined his head. "I do Doctor Meralda, we are not children here."

Meralda smiled apologetically. "No of course not, I meant no offence." She looked at Claudian closely. "But since they are my……property, legal property – you can hardly deny me what is mine?"

"Whether Ranac wants to stay here or not? That's disgusting," said Katherine.

"Doctor, will your young friend please keep her outbursts to herself?" said Meralda impatiently. Then she turned back to Claudian, a honey-sweet smile on her face. "I would be perfectly in my rights to insist."

Claudian's face darkened, hearing the implied threat in Meralda's tone, but he just shook his head. "No government cares about us enough for you to call their aid."

Meralda's face twisted in anger, but before she could reply, the Doctor interrupted them. "What I want to know is what makes Ranac so special? What are you researching Dr Meralda?"

Katherine looked at the Doctor in astonishment. "Does it matter?"

"I'm curious," he replied, his eyes never leaving Meralda.

Meralda put her hands on her hips. "I'm a genetics specialist. Ranac is an experimental prototype."

**12.**

Katherine just gasped; her eyes wide with disgust. "What!"

"A lab-rat," explained the Doctor with disgust.

"A typically emotional reaction," Meralda rolled her eyes. "The advancements I have made in medical procedures have been ground-breaking. I have saved people's lives Doctor!"

The Doctor got to his feet and advanced towards her. "Oh yes, there are advantages for surgical pioneering, a bit of glory too." His voice was low and threatening, but Meralda held her ground and stared defiantly back at him. "Not to mention the profits, oh, and I imagine the cosmetic industry does quite well from your work, not to mention governments who are desperate for expendable 'super-soldiers'?"

"I won't deny that these things happen Doctor, and yes I enjoy the benefits that my skills and hard work bring me – who wouldn't?" The Doctor and Meralda were now almost nose to nose, but then she smiled, shrugged and turned away. "Besides, you're making a fuss over what is little more than an animal – they don't feel pain like we do."

The Doctor's eyes blazed. "How do you know?" he yelled.

Katherine joined him. "Have you asked him?"

Before Meralda could reply however, the meeting hall was filled with the deep, sonorous sound of a clanging bell coming from somewhere else in the monastery.

Father Claudian got to his feet. "This discussion will have to be interrupted," he declared. "It is time for afternoon prayer and contemplation. Brother Garan, will you see that our guests wait here until it is over."

"Father Claudian," pleaded Katherine, "may the Doctor and I stay with Ranac?"

"I must insist…." interrupted Meralda angrily.

"I am tired of your 'insisting' Doctor Meralda," Claudian replied firmly. "We will talk in due course." He turned back to Katherine and his face softened. "Since Ranac brought you to us my child, I see no harm in your request." He started towards the door. "I must prepare for mediation. Brother Garan will take care of you." With the other monk at his side, Claudian swept from the meeting hall leaving Meralda fuming.

Garan gestured towards the door. "Katherine Doctor, will you come with me?"

Katherine shot Meralda a smug look as she and the Doctor left. Garan turned back to Meralda. "Doctor Meralda, I will see some more refreshments are brought, if you will wait here." The implied order in his words was unmistakeable.

Meralda watched them leave, her eyes flashing with anger. It was only when she was finally alone save for her two Modoan escorts, did her dignity crack. She screamed in temper, flinging one of the pitchers across the hall until it smashed into one of the heavy stone buttresses. Meralda took a couple of deep breaths to calm herself, her mind racing.

Then she reached into her silk jacket and brought out a small communicator. She pressed a button and spoke into it. "Fobus, I need you here now." She paused and then added. "But return to the ship first – bring the heavy weaponry!"

**13.**

Ranac looked up in alarm at the sound of the knock on his door, springing from the rough bed and onto his feet. "Who is it?" he cried

The door opened and Katherine stepped into the room. "It's only me," she said gently. "I've brought my friend to meet you."

The Doctor followed her into the small room and closed the door behind him. If he was at all affected by Ranac's grotesque appearance he hid it completely and just grinned widely, stretching out his hand to shake the Modoan's massive limb. "A pleasure to meet you Ranac."

Ranac smiled, itself a frightening sight. "And you Doctor, Katherine has told me about you."

"All good I hope?" the Doctor wandered around Ranac's cramped room. "Nice little place you have here." He stopped by the window and looked out. "You climbed down here?" He gave a low whistle. "Spiderman has nothing on you!"

Ranac shrugged. "I don't like being confined for long and it was a beautiful morning."

"It was that," replied the Doctor with a smile and then turned to face the Modoan. "Forgive me Ranac, Dr Meralda explained you were an experimental prototype." Ranac nodded cautiously as the Doctor continued. "But I see no scars or sign of surgery?"

"Her techniques are very advanced – she is the best in her field," Ranac replied, and then lifted his coarse mop of dark hair and turned around. Running upwards at the base of the neck was a large red scar. "Only one scar - her first operation was to deaden the pain receptors in my body."

Katherine gasped at the scar. "But if she's so good," she paused, unsure of what to say, "your appearance?"

Ranac let his hair fall back to cover the scar but shuffled over to the window, avoiding Katherine's eyes. "Not all operations work first time," he murmured.

From elsewhere in the monastery began the sound of tolling bells.

"They must be calling the monks to prayer," said the Doctor pausing to listen.

Ranac nodded. "Beautiful aren't they," he whispered with a smile. "The bell-tower has several."

The Doctor raised an eyebrow. "Then you are unusual Ranac."

"What do you mean?" asked Katherine. "Can't he like the sound of bells?"

The Doctor turned to her. "Didn't you see the two Modoans with Meralda in the hall? As soon as the bell started up they winced. If I remember correctly, the Modoan cerebellum is unusually sensitive?"

Ranac nodded again, this time with sadness. "Another 'augmentation' Doctor," he whispered.


	3. Chapter 3

**14.**

Elizabeth Meralda paced up and down the meeting hall and checked her watch. The monks had now been at prayer for almost an hour and her patience was almost exhausted. She had not received any communication from Fobus but knew that it couldn't be long before he reached her.

Meralda came to a decision and crossed the hall to her two Modoan escorts. "Come with me," she ordered. "We're going to find Ranac for ourselves!"

*****************

"Do you think Ranac will be safe here Doctor?" asked Katherine.

"I think so;" he replied, "Father Claudian and the monks don't look like they are easily intimidated. If he's asked for sanctuary, I'm sure they'll let him stay."

*****************

Meralda and the two Modoans hurried across the monastery courtyard. Meralda looked around, trying to guess where the monks might have kept Ranac. She could still hear chanting and bells coming from the large chapel across the courtyard but knew that the monks would soon be finished. It was now very late in the afternoon and the sun had dipped below the mountain, casting the monastery into shadow and making the air chilly. She had to act quickly.

To her immense satisfaction, a monk appeared carrying a large pot of stew from what must have been the monastery kitchen.

With a quick gesture to the Modoans, Meralda strode towards him. "Excuse me," she purred with a dazzling smile, "but I'm looking for my friend Ranac's quarters?"

The monk looked at her in surprise and then frowned. "But I have been carrying food to Ranac since he arrived. You are no friend of his!"

Meralda rolled her eyes. "I haven't got time for this," she spat. "Take him!"

The two Modoans shuffled forwards and grabbed the monk, lifting him bodily from the ground as he struggled futilely.

Meralda produced her own slim energy pistol from her jacket. "Now where is he?"

The monk stared at her defiantly, but his eyes flickered to the left and a tall tower.

Meralda caught the look and smiled with satisfaction. "Thank you Brother!" Then the smile vanished as she raised the pistol to the monk's chest. "I'm afraid you'll just sound the alarm."

There was a flash of light and a crackle of energy as Meralda shot the monk at point blank range. With a cry, the dead monk crumpled to the flagstones.

"Hide the body," ordered Meralda. One of the Modoans dragged it into the shadows behind a water barrel.

There was a beep from Meralda's communicator. She flicked it on and held it to her ear.

"Doctor Meralda," Fobus' voice could be heard, "we are at the gates of the monastery."

"Excellent," she replied. "Stand by – we might have to fight our way out!"

**15.**

Ranac was gazing at the slowly setting sun from the window of his quarters. "This is a beautiful planet Doctor…..." He suddenly stiffened, his good eye rolling in the socket.

"What is it?" said Katherine worriedly.

"I heard a shot," he replied slowly, turning to face the Doctor. "It's Meralda."

The Doctor bit his lip. "We don't know that," but he strode to the door and opened it slowly. The corridor beyond was quiet and deserted. He looked back over his shoulder. "Stay here, both of you." Then he was gone, closing the door behind him.

Ranac rushed to the door and pulled a large and heavy wooden chest in front of it like it was a chair. He stared at Katherine. "She will never give up!"

******************

Meralda and the two Modoans were halfway across the courtyard when the doors to the chapel opened and a procession of monks walked out, Father Claudian at the head. He saw the scientist immediately and his eyes flashed angrily. "I told you to wait in the meeting hall," he warned.

Meralda cursed under her breath, but realised that further deception would be useless. "I don't have the time," she snapped, and fired her energy pistol at the high priest, striking him in the chest.

Claudian screamed in agony and fell to the ground.

The other monks gasped in shock, stunned at the callous murder of their leader. The hesitation was al that Meralda needed. "Keep them busy," she shouted to the two Modoans and then pressed the button on her communicator. "Fobus, get in here now!" With her energy pistol raised, Meralda ran to the tower where Ranac had his quarters.

At the same time, the Doctor came sprinting down the stone stairs and emerged into the courtyard to see the two Modoans start firing on the monks and Meralda running towards him.

Meralda fired at him instantly, the energy pistol flashing with a brilliant blue ball of light.

Fortunately the shot was a little high and the Doctor ducked. But the plasma energy smashed into the tower wall behind him sending stones in all directions. A large piece of rock struck the Doctor on the back of the head and he crashed senseless to the floor.

Meralda stepped over him as she started up the tower stairs whilst behind her she heard the explosion of a heavy energy weapon.

The monastery doors were blasted open as Fobus and the other Modoans stormed inside.

**16**.

Katherine heard the explosion from the courtyard clearly. "What was that?" she gasped.

"It's my people - Meralda's troops," answered Ranac grimly. "She's coming for me Katherine."

"But the Doctor and the monks….."

"They won't be able to stop her. She'll kill you and take me back."

"There must be something we can do!"

Ranac shook his head. "If they catch us here, it's over."

Katherine looked wildly around the room and nodded as she made for the door, but Ranac caught her arm and pulled her back. "They'll be coming that way."

"But there's no other way out!" Then she gasped as Ranac glanced towards the open window, her eyes widening as she realised his intention. "You've got to be joking!"

******************

The Doctor's eyes flickered open to reveal the chaos and carnage in the monastery courtyard.

Fobus and the rest of the Modoan troops had advanced inside and were now blasting away with heavy energy rifles.

Flashes of blue light were accompanied by deafeningly loud explosions as stone was hurled in all directions. The monks had scattered in all directions as the Modoans had broken into the courtyard. Mixed with the blasts from the weapons were the screams of the monks as they were cut down without mercy.

The Doctor's eyes struggled to focus and he got groggily to his knees. He could see that some of the monks, furious at the invasion and the murder of Father Claudian, had rushed to a storeroom where their long wooden staves were kept. They intended to fight back, but the Doctor knew it would be a massacre.

As the monks ran from the storeroom brandishing the staves, the Doctor caught sight of Garan leading the attack. Garan swung the staff like an expert, disarming a Modoan with one stroke and then knocking him to senseless the floor with another.

But for every Modoan that was injured or rendered unconscious, two or three monks were being killed. The eventual outcome was inevitable.

"Garan, over here," shouted the Doctor as he sprinted to some cover inside a doorway.

Garan saw the Doctor and toppled another Modoan before running across to join him.

"You're outnumbered," panted the Doctor, "you've got to get the monks to take cover."

Garan shook his head. "We will not let them take our sanctuary."

"But you'll all be killed!"

"What would you have us do? How can we defeat them?"

The Doctor ran his hand through his hair. "Get me to the bell-tower."

**17.**

Meralda reached the door to Ranac's quarters and tried to open the door but it wouldn't budge. She snarled with impatience, took a step backwards and fired her energy pistol at the lock.

There was a bright blue flash and sizzle as the lock melted and she pushed again. The door opened, but then hit against something heavy that had been placed as a barricade beyond. Meralda gave a frustrated cry but turned as she heard heavy footsteps behind her. It was Fobus, leader of her Modoan troops coming up the steps.

"Fobus!" she ordered. "Get this door open, now!

The Modoan lumbered up and pushed against the door. Slowly, the door opened inwards, the heavy wooden chest that Ranac had paced there sliding across the floor.

Meralda pushed Fobus out the way and jumped into the room, her energy pistol raised.

Ranac's quarters were empty.

*******************

Dodging the Modoan's energy blasts, Garan had led the Doctor to the huge bell-tower at the rear of the chapel. The Doctor looked up appreciatively at the several bells at the top of the tower whilst outside the battle for the monastery still raged.

"What now?" asked Garan. "My brothers are being massacred Doctor!"

The Doctor threw his coat off, rolled up his sleeves, and dashed across to the hanging ropes. He reached up and pulled down on one as hard as he could. "Ring the bells Garan! Ring them as loud as we can!"

*********************

As the bells rang out across the monastery, the effect on the Modoans was incredible.

Groaning with pain, their faces creased in agony, they dropped their weapons and fell to the ground clutching at their ears. The monks instantly took the advantage and, galvanised by the tumultuous sound of their bells, started to disarm or knock out the Modoan invaders.

"Fetch some rope!" one of the monks shouted and others ran to a nearby storeroom.

*********************

In Ranac's quarters, Fobus growled in pain, his large head swinging from side to side.

Meralda glanced irritably across to him. "Just deal with it," she snapped. She looked around the empty room again. "Where is he?" she shouted. "I will not be denied……"

Then she noticed the open window.

She ran to it and stuck her head out, looking both ways.

Elizabeth Meralda gave a smile of triumph. A little further along, perched on a tiny ledge and with Katherine clinging precariously to his back, was Ranac.

**18.**

Meralda licked her lips. "Ranac, dear Ranac. Why have you done all this? Why don't you just come back inside here and we can talk?"

Ranac said nothing and just regarded his tormentor silently. Large spots of rain had started to fall from the ever-darkening sky and heavy grey clouds rolled overhead.

"So you can torture him again?" screamed Katherine, her curly hair blowing in the wind.

"This has got nothing to do with you girl!" Meralda snapped then took a breath. "Please Ranac?"

"No, Dr Meralda." Ranac spoke quietly. "I am free of you – just leave."

Meralda's face twisted with fury. "You stupid great oaf!" she screamed. "Very well, if you won't come with me you're not staying here." She raised her energy pistol and pointed it at Ranac and Katherine. "Get back in here, or I'll shoot you both!"

Ranac shook his head and started backing away on the tiny ledge when his foot slipped.

Katherine screamed, holding desperately onto Ranac as he regained his balance. She looked down. The ground was hundreds of feet below them. If they fell they would certainly be killed.

Meralda shrugged. "What a pity." She fired the energy pistol and it struck the ledge just as Ranac let go of it. Katherine screamed again as they fell, but after a split second, Ranac had grasped a protruding stone buttress a few feet below and swung them around the corner of the tower and out of sight of Meralda.

"Don't worry," he murmured softly, "I won't drop you."

Meralda hit the stone sill of the window in anger and then turned around, her eyes blazing. "Fobus," she ordered, "go and get them!"

Fobus looked at her, the dark eyes beneath the heavy brows unreadable. The bells were still ringing outside and he was clearly in pain.

"Don't you understand me?" screamed Meralda and pointed to the window again. "Get out there!"

With a small nod of obedience, Fobus lumbered to the window and perched on the sill. With a last pause, he jumped out and onto the narrow ledge next to it. He took a few steps along the ledge and then suddenly his foot went from under him as he slipped on a wet patch. Fobus toppled forwards and fell from the ledge with a terrible cry.

***************

The Doctor heard the death scream even over the loud clanging of the bells in the tower. Without pausing, he grabbed his coat and ran outside.

The crumpled body of Fobus lay on the flagstones, a pool of dark blood around him.

The Doctor's immediate sense of relief that it wasn't Katherine or Ranac that lay dead vanished as he looked up at the opposite tower to see two small figures clinging to the side.

"Oh no," he groaned.

**19.**

Meralda watched Fobus fall dispassionately. This operation was going to cost her a fortune in replacing the Modoans that had been injured or killed. But, she reflected, they were easily replaced and it would certainly be cheaper than starting the experimental augmentations again. Her analytical mind weighed up the prospects of pursuing Ranac out of the window, but she was no suicidal fool. Then her eyes blazed as she remembered something and she rushed from the window and hurried down the steps.

******************

At the same moment, the Doctor was hurrying up the steps, the terrifying image of Ranac and Katherine falling to their deaths like Fobus etched on his mind. His muscles ached as he jumped the steps four at once.

He knew he hadn't much time.

*****************

With Katherine still clinging tightly to his back, Ranac slowly swung them, hand over hand, along the stone buttresses and to another window lower down the tower.

Katherine gasped with a mixture of fear and relief as she reached out towards the window ledge. Still holding one of the buttresses with one hand, Ranac gently pushed her up so Katherine could pull herself over the ledge and back inside the tower.

"You're safe now," he said as Katherine nodded, taking huge, gulping breaths to calm her nerves.

"Hardly!" Meralda sprang forward and gripped Katherine's hair, pulling it viciously backwards and thrusting her energy pistol into Katherine's neck. "Get in here Ranac, or I kill her now!

Ranac gazed into Katherine's eyes and seemed to sag in defeat. Slowly he moved towards the ledge.

"No!" shouted Katherine, realising that Ranac was going to give himself up to save her. She couldn't let him do it.

With a furious scream, Katherine twisted from Meralda's grip and lashed out, catching the other woman hard across the face. Meralda dropped the energy pistol and launched herself at Katherine, her fingernails like claws and all detachment forgotten in her terrible anger.

Katherine stepped back and stumbled just as Meralda was on her.

Meralda's expression turned from fury to terror as she pitched over Katherine and out of the window.

As she did, she collided with Ranac who lost his footing next to the ledge.

Katherine threw herself to the open window with a sob, her hand outstretched as she tried to grab him, but she was too late. "No!"

As Meralda's death scream echoed around the monastery as she fell, Ranac toppled slowly backwards and plummeted to the courtyard below.

**20.**

Katherine squeezed her eyes shut as she heard the sickening thud that abruptly cut off Meralda's terrible scream. But the second, expected sound of impact never came. Katherine opened her eyes and peered over the window ledge.

Dangling by one arm underneath a lower window was Ranac, the Doctor still clutching the flailing arm he had caught as the Modoan had fallen past.

Katherine smiled through the tears of relief. "I don't believe it," she whispered and then laughed, wiping her arm across her eyes. "I just don't believe him sometimes!"

The Doctor looked upwards, his face and hair glistening with the rain, and he smiled as he saw her. "Oy up there," he shouted, "fancy giving me a hand?"

*****************

The Doctor stood with his arm around Katherine in front of the TARDIS. The morning sun was high in the sky over the beautiful valley and was warm and pleasant on their faces. Ranac and Garan were a few feet away and behind them were some monks astride their horses. They all watched as the Meralda's ship took off and accelerated away into the atmosphere. The monks had allowed all the surviving Modoans to leave in peace, taking with them the broken body of their former employer.

"We'll be off then," said the Doctor and stepped forwards to shake Garan's hand. "Thank you for letting Ranac stay with the Order Garan."

Garan just nodded. "He is welcome here. Our Order of Eternity welcomes new members who would only want peace with the galaxy."

The Doctor looked at Ranac. "That is what you want?" Ranac smiled and nodded. "What will you do here?"

Ranac took a deep breath and gestured to the beauty of the valley around him. "Help repay the monks for their kindness. This planet would be wondrous to explore." He pointed across the distant mountain peaks. "Just to go out there………"

Katherine stepped towards Ranac and hugged him. "And you're just the wonderful person to explore it," she said with a sad smile.

Ranac smiled in return and held her small hand in his own enormous palm. "Thank you," he replied quietly.

With a final cheery wave from the Doctor, he opened the door of the TARDIS and the two time travellers stepped inside.

Garan and Ranac exchanged amazed looks as the light on top of the Police Box began to flash. Accompanied by the strange wheezing and groaning of the TARDIS engines, the blue box got fainter and fainter until it finally faded away completely.

**Next Time**: Adventure and death wait on the high seas, so prepare to buckle your swash in '**Terror from the Depths'. **

**Sanctuary – Confidential**

I have to admit that it was touch and go there whether Ranac was going to live or die. I hadn't decided almost until I wrote the chapter, but realised that if Ranac did die then it would make the story incredibly bleak and not fitting the New Series style with its love of life. I also didn't want to put Katherine through more heartache, so I went for the happy ending.

There are no prizes for guessing the source for this story, and I'm really surprised that the TV show hasn't used 'The Hunchback of Notre Dame' as the inspiration for an episode.

In 'Sanctuary', I reversed the roles somewhat. Ranac is clearly Quasimodo, (and the name of his Modoan race was derived from it). Katherine becomes Esmeralda and the character of the villainous Judge Frollo becomes Dr Elizabeth Meralda (and you can see where the name comes from now!). Father Claudian was named after the most famous actor who played Quasimodo – Claude Rains. The name Fobus was derived from the heroic soldier Phoebus – although his part in the story was clearly very different.

In terms of casting, I went for an obvious choice for my main villain with _Holby City _actress Amanda Mealing. She would be fantastic with this type of part, and it isn't a million miles from Connie Beauchamp.

Father Claudian went to a great actor from 'The Tudors' called Nick Dunning.

Of course with a 'Hunchback' source, the bells had to play some part in the story and I hope I didn't make it too obvious. I certainly vetoed Ranac crying 'the bells, the bells' at any time. In an early draft, the Doctor was going to do something clever with the Degorian sound amplifier he pinched in 'Death on Tour' but I couldn't really find a way for the technology to be feasible.

For some strange reason, 'The Hunchback of Notre Dame' is my three year old son's favourite Disney cartoon. Since I must have seen it on video (and listened to the CD) hundreds of times, I'm glad I finally put my familiarity to good use!

Back to Earth next time and time


End file.
